Repaired
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Together they shall accept their past, repair their present, and hope for a better future. Together until the end of time. Post-DR3:SH, expect lots of spoilers of the Danganronpa Franchise. Warning: Gore, explicit scenes, people being utter jerks. Please rate and review.
1. Sonia Nevermind

Kingdom of Novoselic. If tourism and testimonies of travelers were to be believed, was a small Kingdom of Monarchy located in Europe. In which it excelled in their chocolate and milk produce, boasting a very beautiful rustic landscape blending with globalization, and a thriving economy build from trust and a long-standing lineage of royalty. A kingdom loved by its inhabitant and often told with respect and pride by the Ultimate Princess of said kingdom herself.

It was more of a shock to her then the rest of the seven-man group she travelled with. The golden-haired princess could barely held herself together as she walked around what looked like to be the central Plaza of Novoselic. As far as the eye could see, there were cracks and faint traces of blood on every wall of every building they saw. Corpses of various body build, gender, and origins strewn about on the side of the street and inside every alley without a single care given to them. So much so that rodents of various size swarmed in and out of every gaping hole on their body.

"Is this really Novoselic?"

Nobody dared to question it, but Hiyoko broke their unified informal oath, but it was not without concern or forethought. She knew it was not something she should have had said lightly, but if they didn't addressed said issue, they would forever be in a denial. Sonia realized that better than everyone else in the group and stopped on her tracks beside the fountain which seemed to sprout an endless liter of blood.

"By the looks of it, this looked like the middle of the city." Sweating profusely, Kazuichi Soda reluctantly followed the Ultimate Traditional Dancer's train of thought. "But this is horrible. Who's messed up enough to do something like this?"

"…I'm afraid you wouldn't want to know that," Hajime interrupted before Kazuichi began to ponder about it a bit deeper. "At least, not yet."

The last sentence he uttered were almost silent. There was hesitation in Hajime's voice. Knowing that he had been treading on a platform of broken glass, it was the obvious thing to do. He should word his sentence better as not to cause massive drop in group morale. As the Ultimate Literary Expert, he should tread these lines of events very carefully; else somebody would snap from the ever constant and massive amount of stress.

"Why did you bring me here, Hajime?" Mahiru clicked her tongue with disdain and utter disappointment. "You know I can't take pictures like these. Are you sure you really know what you're actually doing?"

"Whatever Hajime thought up, I'm sure he considered the best course of action from options that were available for us," Nekomaru crossed his arms together. Moments later, he sighed. "But I agree with Kazuichi. This situation, with all these bodies around and the central plaza at this state, is just all sorts of wrong. Hey Sonia, what say we give them a proper burial first, huh? How do you Novoselic folks bury the deceased?"

Sonia was silent. Her gaze remained on the castle at the far end of a street looking at a tall hill. There was no response, as if Nekomaru were outright ignored or simply becoming nonexistent in her hearing sensory.

"Hey, Sonia, you turning deaf or some—"

"Goddess of Darkness, Sonia." Gundham swiftly cut before Hiyoko could finish her encouragement to Sonia. "I believe our Team Manager from Hell has asked you a question! It would be on our best interest to reply post-haste so we can continue in our conquest to re-conquer Novoselic from the hands of this so-called Evil Tyrant!"

Sonia turned to Gundham and in a very painful monotone, she replied. "We usually cremate those who died so their body could be cleansed and whatever was left in the mortal world would soon follow their departed soul into the heaven." The Ultimate Princess bit her lips as she struggled to keep her rationality. "Nekomaru, if you would organize a proper burial, I would be eternally grateful."

Nekomaru grumbled weakly.

"…That's the least thing I could do."

Gundham on the other hand, balled his fist as he bit his lips behind his scarf.

"I—I apologize, Miss Sonia, that was not my intention to—"

"Knock it off you idiot. Leave her alone," from behind Gundham appeared the spitting image of the latest trend in fashion. As soon as they heard her dumb-blonde teenage girl voice, everybody instinctively distanced themselves from the source of said sound. Before them were a figure with twin-tailed with white bear pin on the right and black bear pin on the left were the hairstyle accompanied with a golden crown. The chest revealed a bosom large enough to smother a man's head and the short skirt revealed many sights of bare legs only covered by a leather shoe and short black socks. Everybody sans Hajime screamed in terror as Junko Enoshima entered the scene carrying with him an extra twenty pounds of weight. His smirk contracted into a menacing grin across his chubby cheeks. "You need to be more delicate with a lady's heart, Gundham Tanaka." He pursed out his clamshell phone and flipped it open, "this is why you can't get a girlfriend."

"Oh goddamn it it's just the imposter!" Hiyoko's face turned from fear to pure anger. "What the hell you pig? Out of all people, why choose her?"

"Don't give me a heart attack like that! Can't you become somebody not without a bounty of the United States' monthly tax income?" Sonia angrily screamed with her eyes in tears. "You asshole, piece of shit, stupid fat bastard!"

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed out loud. Clearly having none of this. "So, how's the infiltration coming along?"

Junko Enoshima gave Hajime a thumbs up, and with that the short commotion slowly died out. "Don't worry my homies, Hajime's carefully crafted plan's went off without a hitch. There are mono-people soldiers running about, but central Plaza should be not as chaotic as where our other group are going," he giggled before stopping to place a finger on his chin. "Though I said that, I couldn't get into the castle by myself. It was heavily guarded with many sensory traps and entrance requirements. Safe to say whoever created those contraption were crazily prepared."

Sonia once again fell into silence; worry clouding her questions.

"Then I guess I have to deactivate the system myself." Hajime nodded as he turned toward the Ultimate Team Manager. "Nekomaru, I want you to guard the Plaza. Watch out for the mono-people that slipped from our vanguard," he then turned to the Ultimate Breeder. "Gundham, I want you to help me scout the sky. Use the radio made by Kazuichi to communicate. Notify me if there's something fishy in the sky. We can't be extra careful."

Nekomaru nodded and Gundham smiled with approval.

"I will do my best to protect everyone!"

"Wind Guardian of Darkness Garuda come to me!" as he screamed to the sky, a single brown-feathered hawk appeared from the distance and latched itself onto the breeder's out-stretched arm. "Scout the sky my loyal wind familiar. Flap your wings of terror and unleash your hurricane of death to the unsuspecting victims!"

"Yeeesh, tone down on your roleplay." Kazuichi was lost for words.

"Sonia, come with me. I might need you for something later."

Sonia nodded, but her reply was small and full of anxiety. "Alright. If things turn south, we shall turn back at once. Even if my kingdom is our top priority, it is not worth sacrificing everyone's safety."

"I'll be on my best guard. Now, climb onto my back."

"Excuse me?"

Hajime began to lower his knees, "like I said, climb onto my back. We'll go from the rooftops. I'm sure that the streets are not safe."

Sonia blinked before slowly approaching her hero in white and circled to his front, "how unladylike. I prefer that you carry me in princess bride. Not a piggyback! Do you take me for a normal girl not from royalty?"

"No fair, I want to be carried like a princess too!" Hiyoko shouted.

"M-Me too!" Mahiru joined in.

Nekomaru was silent for a while before joining in. "I would like to give Hajime a princess carry too in the future."

"You're focusing on that?" Kazuichi was a bit disgusted by the sudden reveal. "And I thought you're not the one who would utter a dirty joke like that, Nekomaru."

"My intentions are pure, Kazuichi. Don't bring me down to your level," Nekomaru's laugh echoed through the plaza.

"What do you mean my level?"

The next silence after Kazuichi's retort were then filled with laughter as the atmosphere became a bit warmer than before. Hajime took this chance to swoop Sonia by the hips and back before jumping onto the roof thirty two feet above the ground to the surprise of everyone at ground level. The Ultimate Hiker, Parkour Practitioner, and Ninja began to dash ahead as he seamlessly dodged the sudden ambush by the mono-people hiding on the roof.

"Well, there he goes," Mahiru snapped a picture of Hinata jumping across the street from one building to another in rapid succession. "Confirmed twenty snipers on the roof. There may be more coming."

"Let Garuda take care of them! We shall focus on their ground force my manservants and maids!"

"Yeah, yeah, just cover me while I dance and Mahiru while she scouts," Hiyoko revealed a set of fan from the inside of her kimono's sleeves. "Traditional Dance, dance of courage number 01, third movement. Play the song, Nekomaru."

Nekomaru smirked as he pulled out a tape recorder from his chest and slapped the play button. The speakers blared out a song in clear quality that Hiyoko danced along with the rhythm. As the group felt the faint movement of earth from the soles of their shoes, they could feel their combat ability rising with each passing second. Forming a circle around the sisterly duo, Kazuichi Soda tossed a cube-like compartment above his head and from it came a bright light that blinded the snipers on the roof, which were soon taken care off one by one by Garuda of the Wind Familiar. Junko Enoshima, now sporting short black hair, dull expression of focus and tact, freckles on his nose area while inside a bleak black blazer with a short red skirt and a combat boots covering his feet up until his shin, aimed a compact semi-automatic pistol to the remaining snipers not yet taken care of. On their front, Nekomaru cracked his knuckle as he readied himself to punch the incoming mob coming from the north. The opening act reaching their peak, all the members present were urging to let out a hot-blooded, motivational scream, and in unison, they roared to everything who could hear their promise.

"Let's get our Princess Homecoming started!"

The scene afterward played out like something portrayed in a medieval painting of heroics. Chosen soldiers getting ready to destroy the constant arrival of demons and abominations in the distance, with their fate of victory already set in stone.

* * *

 **Repaired**

 _Destroying something is easy, making something is hard, repairing everything is impossible._

 _This is the story of despair which strives for a hopeful future._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Sonia Nevermind began to traverse the labyrinth-like dungeon below the Novoselic Castle of Royalty with a torch in her raised hand. The Ultimate Tomb Raider followed behind her as he scouted ahead with his acute, cat-like vision. Their steps continue to echo throughout the dark corridors devoid of light and living beings. What they were searching for were the dungeons hidden inside the deepest part of the labyrinth. Sonia believed that what she would found inside the dungeon would clear up the facts regarding her kingdom's destruction.

Getting this far was not a miracle, but it was an achievement. The Ultimate Strategist all planned for the most likely outcome as the Ultimate Undercover Agent silenced all the mono-peoples inside the castle single-handedly. After that, the Ultimate Architect searched for a blueprint while the Ultimate Thief located for the place likely containing the entrance to the dungeon. All they need next was for the Ultimate Investigator to find the right key and for Sonia's handprint scanned onto the control panel. Thus begin the first adventure of Indi Sonia and the Ultimate Adventurer.

Suddenly, Hajime grabbed Sonia's shoulder. It was one of their agreed signals to stop from whatever they were doing and opt for a quick pause. The Ultimate Princess glanced behind her and found Hajime looking deeper into the hallway, where she could hear a faint sound of breathing. It was feral in nature, as if it was coming from a wild animal. Judging from the situation and location, the Ultimate Biologist confirmed that it was of a trained beast's breathing.

"…Do you know of a beast native to your homeland, Sonia?"

"There are a few that comes to mind, but only one I could think of in this situation. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this one to you before, do you remember what it is?"

Hajime pondered before a smirk appeared on his face. "The Golden Makango?"

"That's correct. I believe an explanation is in order," Sonia closed her eyes as she tried her best to remember. "As I recall, the Golden Makango is a four-legged beast with the body of a lion, red stripes adorning its body like a tiger's, but with the head like that of a wolf. With its mane sparkling golden glitter, it hid the fact that this specific type of Makango held a razor-sharp claw that was said to be as beautiful as the moon and stars on a mid-spring's night. It is resistant to all known methods of killing, except if you cut its skin open." Sonia stopped to take a short breath. "Do you perhaps carry anything with a blade attached to it?"

"A switchblade from a simple portable tool Nagito 'just happen' to found lying around."

"Then I believe you can take care of the Golden Makango," Sonia giggled as she continued. "Have you saved your progress, Hajime? Don't forget to save so you can try again if you fail. Teehee, I always wanted to try saying that at least once."

Hajime laughed before shuffling out the portable tool kit. The Ultimate Fighter readied his stance as he casually walked forward with the Ultimate Princess following behind him. Before long, the Ultimate Swordsman jumped ahead and ducked under an invisible force above him, inserting the tip of the blade and cut a thin line below the jumping beast. The head of a wolf, the stripes of a tiger, and the body of a lion. It was a Makango. Sonia gasped as the Makango slid on the stone floor as its body split in two; its organs bursting from below the beast. Hajime came back from the darkness with worry on his face. "I'm sorry, Sonia. Were you hurt?"

"That was amazing Hajime! You really are the hero foretold in our legend!"

"Actually, that was one out of many. There's nine more down the hallway."

"Now that you mention it, this wasn't actually the Golden Makango," Sonia grumbled in frustration. "I guess the dungeon boss awaits at the end of the dungeon. Such a letdown. Now my satisfaction just now became meaningless."

"Not necessarily; I've killed the remaining Makango," Hajime's expression changed to that of caution. "But, at the end of this long hallway is a door with a handprint sensor. I believe that your help is once again needed, Sonia."

Sonia nodded.

The door opened as Sonia scanned her fingerprints. As soon as the door finished opening as wide as it could inward, the light came on from the top, revealing a monstrous, sixteen-feet tall Makango. Its mane glowing a golden sparkle, and as it raised its paw upward, it revealed three sharp claws that reflected the light in seven different spectrum of colors. Without warning, the Golden Makango swiped its raised paw like a sword directed to Hajime's side. Like lightning, the Ultimate Hunter parried the paw with a hard kick from under it; deflecting the paw up into the ceiling where it crushed one of the lights. Eyeing its prey, the Golden Makango looked like it was smirking and began to roar in excitement.

"Sonia, get back. I'll handle this."

Sonia, whom already ducked, nodded. "Alright. Stay safe, Hajime."

Hajime nodded before he flipped the switchblade again and faced the Golden Makango from the front. The Ultimate Soldier's vision started to slow before it became a complete halt. His eyes swiftly picking up information after information in his surroundings. The Makango was ready to lunge forward itself, but in itself, it was open for a hit or two. Using the chance given to him, the Ultimate Basketball Player pivoted and had the Ultimate Surgeon carefully traced a neat cut from the middle button of its left paw up until the stomach area where its diaphragm resided. Sonia couldn't see anything but Hajime's afterimage as he went beyond her eyes perceived field of vision. From the front to the back in a flash was what the Ultimate Princess' eyes could caught. It was like watching a speeding bullet stopped two times, or somebody doing a live demonstration of _shunpo_ , the art of a thousand walk in one step. What baffled her more was the sudden spray of blood from the right side of the Golden Makango. The beast was clearly hurt as its skin peeled out revealing its muscle tissues and nerves.

The Makango roared in anger; now it became aggressive enough to slam its head onto the wall in a blind rampage. Sonia shrieked as she ran outside of the room. Hajime took this chance and went for the right paw again. The Golden Makango seemed to sense Hajime's intention and raised its left paw toward Hajime in retaliation. The Ultimate Athlete jumped as high as he could, doing a single flip in the air, before the Ultimate Knife Thrower shot the switchblade straight into the Golden Makango's paw. It was proven very effective as it left a deep wound and planted the switchblade into the ground. With the right paw glued into the hand, the Ultimate Shaolin Monk used the momentum to kick the ceiling and aimed feet for one of the uncovered claws. On impact, the middle claw shattered and the Golden Makango writhed in pain as it wailed weakly.

"Not yet!" The Ultimate Construction Worker picked up the shattered claw and spun his body. With enough centrifugal force, the Ultimate Spearmaster made sure that the claw pierced the monster's left eye. Satisfied with his pinpoint accuracy, the Ultimate Street Performer leapt from the ground and dashed for the beast's left eye. The Ultimate Boxer hardened his right fist before propelling the claw further inside with the same principle of a mechanical pen. The resulting blow rocketed the claw through the beast's skull as it shattered on impact with the door behind said beast.

Yet even with all the damage sustained, the Golden Makango brought itself up with pride and roared at the Ultimate Wrestler. As he began to run on the wall, he waited at the last moment before the beast jumped, and as he did so, the Ultimate Stuntman jumped to the wall opposite of the wall he ran up. With his feet pressed on the wall, the Ultimate Gymnast bounced toward the beast's cheek and punched its gigantic lion head across the left cheek. Landing on the ground, the Ultimate Weather Reporter confirmed of an eye flying from its socket and into the ground. Touching the glorious monster, the Ultimate Veterinarian confirmed of a deceased animal.

"…Well that was gory," Hajime couldn't resist a comedic remark. "Rest in peace o' magnificent beast."

Clapping his hand together, Hajime offered his prayer.

Hearing a clap beside him, he turned toward the sound. The Ultimate Princess clapped her hands together in a silent prayer. "Rest in peace o' magnificent beast… was it? Is that how Japanese people pay respect for dead animals?"

"Not quite," Hajime turned toward her with a smile. As Sonia cocked her head to the side with a finger on her chin looking confused, Hajime replied. "It's more like how a Japanese would pay respect to a strong opponent that he felled. I had a big respect for making even Izuru use quite a bit of his talents."

"Izuru?"

"You see, even if I am my own self, I can't just remove Kamukura Izuru from my head. He's a part of me that I shouldn't toss away. I'm not much compared to him in talent," Hajime chuckled dryly, "in fact, I'm not much for him in anything, really, but as long as I can continue to support you guys, I'll gladly use Izuru's power. I think that's what Izuru would want to do."

Sonia chuckled.

"Wait, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Sonia beamed a smile. "It's just that, I'm really proud of you, Hajime. Out of all of us, I think making you our leader was the right decision."

Hajime sighed. "Sometimes, I'm not so sure."

"Keep a stiff upper lip! Or so mother would say," Sonia raised her fist with her free hand keeping its foundation strong. "And in return, Father would say: 'A Princess such as you should keep your body strong, but your mental even stronger' in verbatim."

"Sounds like you have a doting parents."

"They could be a little overprotective sometimes," Sonia giggled. "Anyway, let's venture forth inside what lies behind the door this Golden Makango guarded, shall we? We don't have all day, after all."

"Right."

Sonia and Hajime went for the door behind the resting place for the Golden Makango. Scanning her fingerprint on the door revealed a dark room behind it. As with the room in which the Golden Makango resided, said room's light flickered before simultaneously lighting the room. On the center of the room were a dinner table for the whole royal family. It was supposed to be at the dining room, but was somehow moved to the dungeon. Although, that was not the part that disturbed Sonia the most, but it was the collections of cut-offed heads staked to a thick needle from its neck. On the chair behind them were their respective bodies, rotted and buzzing with flies and maggots. On the other hand, the heads were in perfect condition as if it was intentional. Starting from the people closest to the door were the ones with the lower ranks and titles, before ending at the center rear of the table where the table for the king and queen resided. Of course, in-front of their lifeless bodies were their respective head; an expression of pure despair plastered on their face for eternity.

Hajime averted his eyes as Sonia ran for her parents with both eyes expressing great grief and loss. There were no words uttered as she herself was confused of what she could do, what she could have done, and worst of all; what she had done. The moment Kazuichi brought up the topic of who was the perpetrator of the fall of Novoselic, Sonia believed in the deepest part of her mind that it was her doing. It was her that plunged her own kingdom into a carnival of blood and mutilation. The Ultimate Despair must be all of the negative part of her title, herself, and her identity. The Ultimate Tyrant, the Ultimate Genocider, the Ultimate Liar, the Ultimate Betrayer, and the list went on and on, spiraling inside the mind of Sonia Nevermind. Clutching both the head of her parents, she finally closed their eyes and rid them of any trace of despair. Unable to hold it in any longer, the Ultimate Princes fell on her knees, clutching her parents as she let out screams of a broken-hearted girl.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Sonia Nevermind and The Kingdom of Novoselic**

" _ **I am Ozymandias, King of Kings"**_

* * *

Ryouta Mitarai was helping Teruteru distribute his cooking in the mess hall of a safe house. It was one of the royalties'—presumably under the ownership of Sonia's—mansion on the west part of the town, chosen after a mass mono-people cleanup. While the mono-peoples were strapped for the counter-brainwashing, everyone were tasked with specific tasks. Ibuki was to guard the northern perimeter and Nagito guarded the mess hall's perimeter in wait for Sonia's return or enemy reinforcement. Akane were to patrol near the perimeter to find any unaccounted people. Mikan was to treat the wounded while Fuyuhiko and Peko control the situation in the mess hall.

For some reason or another, the survivors only wanted to eat food they received from him. He knew of their circumstances with his classmates, but he didn't know it was this bad. Looking closely at them, they were all in tattered clothes, but at least after the clean-up bath Mikan gave them, they were all clean to eat normal food. If any of them had something in common, they were all starving and in need of food. From afar, they were like wolves waiting to gobble Mitarai up. Their eyes were constantly aiming sharp glares at those who were once the remnants of despair.

"Hey, nii-chan, can I get seconds?" A starving boy held out his plate.

"Of course!" Mitarai smiled but the woman beside him forcefully lowered his arms before Mitarai's response were heard.

"F-Forgive my child's insolence! He hasn't eaten in two days you see, so could you spare him for speaking out of turn? Please I beg of you!" The woman, presumably his mother, was thin. It was almost just skin and bones. Her son didn't fare any better, likely both of them suffered from malnutrition. Everyone who were inside the tent as a matter of fact, were all suffering from lack of proper health care. The once thriving kingdom had been reduced to a slave camp with nary a way out. Mitarai could feel his utmost sympathy for them. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Of course you can. Eat as much as you want!" The Ultimate Animator could feel tears rolling from his eyes. "It's okay. Trust me, trust us. We promised you that no harm will be done to any of you."

"Bullshit! You guys are the remnants of despair aren't you?"

A man suddenly stood up. Frustration taking over his body as he began to lash out at the animator.

"That's right! Do you know how fucked up you turned our kingdom? If it weren't for you guys, my wife would still be—my wife would still be alive goddamnit! Why did you guys come back to offer relief for your own victims? It doesn't make sense! Not the slightest bit!"

"M-My sister died when she tried to save me from a fire," a little girl in the corner suddenly cried out.

"The fire which must be started by that demonic queen herself!"

Everyone in the makeshift mess hall cried out their agony and anger; all of them directed at the Demon Queen of Novoselic. Mitarai wasn't sure of what to feel about this. He knew where this conversation were going, "everyone, listen," his voice was not small by any means, but it was drowned in the sea of chaos.

"Everyone, listen! Sonia is coming back from the north! Ibuki have just confirmed it herself!"

Every eye in the room turned to the Ultimate Musician. Their eyes first filled with terror, but soon they were blinded with rage and disgust. It was at that moment that they all stood up as if in rhythm and went straight for the door. As some of them managed to escape, the remaining people gunning for the door were bounced back by a sudden gust of wind.

"Mitarai, what happened here?"

A small-statured, gangly man appeared from the hallway. A scar ran from his right eyebrow down to his cheek. Everyone in the mess hall suddenly froze in place, as if their feet were glued to the floor. His left eye glaring at the Ultimate Animator, but soon turned his sight to the Ultimate Musician. "Ibuki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yes sir!" Ibuki replied with a shout. "I have confirmed of Sonia's return via the north to west ring road. A few people got out after hearing my reports though. Must've really wanna greet their princess, right?"

"S-She's no princess to us!" One of the female retorted with fear swarming her face.

Fuyuhiko swiftly pointed at the woman. "You, shut up," before pointing his thumb toward a white-haired woman standing behind him. "Or she'll shut you up." The natural reaction was as he expected, a muffled scream coupled with hesitation and tears. Kuzuryu nodded as he leaned forward menacingly, a hand raised as if he was grasping for their head. "Good. You people better don't disturb the people in the next room. Our Ultimate Nurse herself is doing her best to treat all of them, so you better pipe… or would you people rather try dining in the gutters outside? I heard the rats is in constant need of 'company'."

That show of dominance was enough to cause a shriek from some part of the room. Fuyuhiko's dominance forced them to shut themselves up. Not wasting a moment, he soon continued. "Well, as one of you said before, our actions doesn't make sense. The reason that we helped all of you assholes out of your despair were because of my friend's selfish intention. The Ultimate Princess as you know her. Even if we said that the world needed despair, that doesn't mean that people should do despair to others. So we came here to apologize to the people of Novoselic. That is all."

The shriek was soon changed into a doubtful silence, but Fuyuhiko had said everything that he need to say. Turning around with his job done, he glanced at the Ultimate Swordsman, "Peko, guard the exit of this mess hall. Don't let anyone escape but at any circumstances, do _not_ kill any of them."

Pekoyama nodded.

"Understood, Fuyuhiko."

"Very good," Fuyuhiko grinned as he turned to the survivors. "You guys better get this in your thick skull, alright. You guys are in our care. We will do anything to help you guys and rebuild the Kingdom of Novoselic back to what it is. If you want to request a specific food, just give your order to Mitarai," the Ultimate Gangster pointed at the Ultimate Animator. "Anyone can get out, but I advise otherwise. There are still mono-peoples outside. Who knows what they will do to all of you. One more thing to note, if any of you so much as to hurt my friends, I will use everything I have in my disposal, to beat the living shit out of you for returning their kindness with violence. Do you people understand?"

It was delivered with enough force and anger that it made everyone in the mess hall responded with a nod. The tense atmosphere died down as Fuyuhiko poured his all to calm them all down. Satisfied with the result, Fuyuhiko huffed with a smile and turned for the hallway. "Goddamnit you guys are such a handful. Ibuki, come with me to the Medical Hall. Mikan needs all the people she could get for an upcoming surgery."

"Surgery?" Ibuki jumped at the word. She squeaked weakly as she forced her legs to follow Fuyuhiko. "Oh why do I have to?"

"It's either that or you go make clothes for the people under our care. Take your pick."

"Clothes it is then."

The commotion died down in the mess hall, but Pekoyama's glaring eyes now changed the depressing atmosphere with a tense ambiance. Gathering his courage, Mitarai walked to the little boy and took his plate. "You want seconds, right? Any meal comes to mind?"

The little grinned. "Steak!" the boy said. "I want a big, juicy, beef steak!"

"Coming right up."

Mitarai grabbed the boy's empty plate and went to the back. When the slim-figured man came back, on his hand was a plate of sizzling steak placed on a stone plate. The meat was cooked with a smell that caught the nose of everyone in the room. As Mitarai carefully placed the plate and the cooking utensils before the boy, said boy's eyes flared up and twinkled. The little boy stopped in hesitation as he turned to Mitarai, who smiled back at the boy whose expression was expecting some sort of harmful consequences. "Eat up, I promise it's not poisoned."

The little boy reached for the utensil and began digging in on the beef steak. Tears flowed out of his eyes as his mouth were exposed to warmth. He knew that this meal was the greatest thing he had the chance to eat in two years. As they watched the little boy devouring the meat the size of his head, their stomach grumbled as drool began to fall from their mouth.

It was at that moment of defeat, or was it acceptance, that made one of the elder rose from his seat with his hand raised.

"Hey boy, Mitarai wasn't it? I want a fish soup and a large bread."

Following that, a tough and muscular-looking man raised from his seat.

"Hey kid, could you give me the same steak like that boy's? I'm hella starving here."

The mother of the little boy then raised her plate.

"Treat me to large serving of Pepperoni Pizza, please."

After that were a chain of events that lead to the change of atmosphere as everyone requested food after food on their plate. As Mitarai went to the kitchen, he found Teruteru cooking at least a dozen menu at the same time with a face filled with happiness. His eyes blazed with determination as his hands juggled between tossing a dough to the ceiling and flipping patties from the oiled pan.

"Man, you guys changed sides fast," Peko couldn't help but cracked a laugh. "Well, that's to be expected of the young master."

Mitarai couldn't help but laugh as he placed a large-serving of Pepperoni Pizza before the mother of the little boy. As she shared the pizza with her little boy, Mitarai realized that this trip of redemption seemed to be a good thing he agreed to after all.

"Oh, that reminds me, what would you like to eat, Miss Pekoyama?"

"Please, just call me Peko," the Ultimate Swordsman giggled. "I would love to eat a spicy tuna riceball myself, if you don't mind telling Teruteru."

"Got it. Be right back in a bit."

Peko smiled as the Ultimate Animator wen to the back with a tower of empty plate on his hands. Peko wondered if in the long run, Mitarai would change occupation and title into the Ultimate Waiter. Her eyes still gazing on the cheery atmosphere of the starved survivors of Novoselic, she wondered what happened to Akane.

* * *

"This is Hiyoko. We have successfully defended the central Plaza."

"Roger that, this is Hajime. I have secured Sonia, and we're coming back to the western district now. Over and out."

"Over and out."

The channel was cut off from the other side. Hiyoko and her group had finished securing her designated area and Nekomaru had already performed the cremation ceremony. Walking along the empty street of the north-west ring road, Hajime kept his pace with Sonia. During the start of their trip back until now, she had been looking down and blaming herself for what had been implied inside the castle. He was not fond with the lineage of the Novoselic, but he could imagine a few faces that Sonia grew up with, and the emotion Sonia felt as she watched what remained of their former selves.

"Sonia…" he let his sentence run-off as he glanced into her down-cast eyes. She was contemplating something, and Hajime feared the result. Hearing a set of footsteps he paused before stopping and looked forward. "Stop where you are. I will not go easy on anyone who took another step forward!"

In-front of Hajime were mobs. The Ultimate Bodyguard could sense a few more people hiding in the alleys with weapons of their choosing. Everyone stopped on their tracks, and the surroundings turned silent. There were unrest in Hajime's eyes as he breathed in. "I despise mob mentality. State your reasons and I might go easy on all of you."

"That blondie behind you. She's the Ultimate Despair, isn't she?"

"…And what if she is?"

"We ask you to kindly give her to us."

"…So you can persecute her for your petty revenge?"

"Petty?" A woman walked forward. Her body was stiff and her voice were shaking, but her eyes were filled with determination and anger. "You think my revenge is petty? She forced all of Novoselic to one day work under her. She made concentration camps and ruled over with an iron fist! She's a monster who killed my husband and brainwashed my kids into those mono-peoples! You still think that I'm petty for wanting revenge?"

"Yes."

"How dare you!"

"I understand your need for revenge, but is that what your husband and kids would want of you?" Hajime pointed at the woman. "Do you really think that your husband and kids would want you to kill somebody in the name of revenge? Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"I'm in too deep to this. I can't possibly back down!"

"Enough!" One male holding a pitchfork stepped forward. "Who cares about our reason? Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Despair herself must die! I heard that she was one of the people who staged the Future Foundation killing game!"

"And what about that?"

"Excuse me?"

"It was as you just said. We, the remnants of despair did staged the Future Foundation killing game, but what about it? Those people that died did not matter to you. Your desperate attempt to justify persecuting a human being is boring. All of you who foolishly believed that executing the Ultimate Despair would pave a way for a better future are all boring." Hajime closed his eyes, "I do not know nor care what the Ultimate Princess did in the past two years, but all of you who would gladly sacrifice a person's life for your own ambition of petty revenge, are all disgustingly boring! If all of you agreed to kill Sonia, then all of you are no better than the Remnants of Despair themselves!"

There were nothing that they could say to retort. They were utterly speechless and confused. Breaking the ice, the man holding the pitchfork rushed toward Hajime, but the Ultimate Aikido Practitioner sent the pitchfork above with a kick before handling the aggressor into the ground.

"Are you perhaps deaf?" Hajime dislocated the right arm's joint and the man fainted. "Sleep for a while. Clear your head and think about your actions."

"Hajime, stop."

The voice of Sonia threw him off. He looked behind him and Sonia had lifted her eyes, revealing eyes full of sadness, but hidden within were determination. She balled her fist and clenched them as hard as she could to dispel her fear and anxiety. The Ultimate Princess quietly stepped forward, revealing her proud self to the eyes of her people.

"My name is Sonia Nevermind," her gaze didn't falter, she continued. "I am the Ultimate Princess. Tomorrow, I would resume my line of duty to rule this Kingdom once again."

Every single Novoselic citizens present widened their eyes with a few starting to scream as nightmares took them over. Hearing the pained scream of her countrymen, she bit her lip. Thoughts of memories not present in her began to cloud her judgement, but were soon dispelled as she readied her resolve.

"However," Sonia stopped to glance at her countrymen's eyes. Those were eyes filled with anger, sadness, anguish, weakness, but most of all, despair. She breathed in before continuing, once again steeling her resolve. "I will do my best to first, repair my own country. I will deny the mono-people of their brainwashing and send relief aids to the needed as well as restructuring the government and many still-working organizations. Second, I will give back all of your citizenship rights, disposing of the concentration camps and disbanding the Novoselics army and national security until further date. Lastly—augh!"

Hajime gasped as the mob cut in the middle of Sonia's speech and started to throw rocks at her. Sonia fell to the ground, her hands holding the right side of her forehead, which blood started to trickle down her face. Gritting his teeth, Hajime was consumed with rage as he exerted an aura enough to silence the wildest of the beast and were ready to destroy each and every one of them.

"No Hajime, stop!" Sonia ordered and Hajime did so. Sonia righted herself up and walked to Hajime, rain of stones behind her.

Untying Hajime's tie, the Ultimate Princess tied her forehead with it to stop her bleeding, before turning back to the mob and walked back to where she stood. Rocks of various sizes grazed her, but she remained undeterred. Her head held high and chest puffed with pride, she continued with a shout.

"Lastly, I will do my best to rid of the despairs in your heart!" Her words shook the hearts of the mob. Some of them began to stop while the others continued. The rain of stones were still coming, and Sonia's limbs started to turn blue and her clothes ripped in various parts. In-spite of her condition, she continued with a voice as loud as before. "But, I could not do all of those alone. I will need all of your help to bring stability in my kingdom. _Our_ , kingdom. Please, I beg to each and ever y one of you!"

The prideful Sonia Nevermind fell to her knees and pressed her palms and forehead into the ground, and at that point, the mob stopped. They gasped in shock at the sight of someone with the status as high as her performing a _dogeza_. "I will apologize as many times as you want me to. The sins of my past are only for me to bear, but please, I beg of you. Let's keep the legacy of our ancestors standing. We need to bring back the Kingdom of Novoselic into a country foretold to be the greatest country in the world as told by our forefathers!"

The mob was reluctant. They felt guilty of what they did as the Ultimate Princess began to cry. From her eyes were tears of her weakness, selfishness, and acceptance. Her begging and pleading were based upon an honest ambition and goal. Her body shook as her voice cracked from emotions swirling inside her. "Please, I beg of you. I beg to all of you," she raised her head once more. Her expression were a mess of dirt, bruises, and wounds with uncontrolled amount of blood, tears, snot, and saliva. It was a face unbecoming of a princess. "Please, let me once again rule this kingdom!"

The mob and Hajime were speechless. The man behind Sonia eyed the mob as they began to lower their weapons and slowly retreating away.

"Tch," the same female who stepped forward first clicked her tongue. "Do whatever you want."

"I'm still not forgiving you for what you have done."

"Don't get our hopes up, alright?"

"…Good luck."

And Sonia's expression brightened, tears flowing from her eyes. She stood up and fixed her inappropriate make-up. "I will do my best. I promise!"

There were little response from the mob, but Sonia knew now that they cared more about Novoselic than she thought. With that knowledge in mind, she felt that she could now take another step forward. Taking a glance behind her, she saw Hajime Hinata picking up the unconscious adult on his shoulder.

"Hey Hajime."

"Yeah?"

Sonia walked toward her hero and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hajime was caught off guard that it made his cheek aflutter. "Sonia, what was that for?"

"A thank you," she giggled playfully. "I wouldn't be able to do that if I were alone today. In fact," she hammered her fist into her palm. "Maybe I should give everyone a kiss too. How about it Hajime? That would be fair, right?"

Hajime laughed. "I'm sure everyone would welcome your sentiment."

Sonia grinned from ear to ear.

"Come on, let's hurry back. Let's tend to your wounds first."

"…I completely forgot about that," Sonia blinked in a daze. "Now that you brought it up, I think I'm a bit dizzy myself."

Hajime sighed, smiling. He walked beside Sonia and roped his free arm around her shoulder. "Fine then, lean on me as we walk."

"Thank you very much, Hajime."

"No problem."

* * *

"We're back—Miss Sonia what happened to your face?" Kazuichi darted for the golden-haired woman resting on the couch of the living room of Sonia's mansion. "Who did these? Who were the bastards that dared to hurt Miss Sonia's face?"

"Stand down!" Sonia declared, and Kazuichi were instantly seated onto the nearby chair.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Wow, your face looked like shit," Hiyoko restrained a chuckle behind a fan. Her face suddenly turned serious as she focused for the princess. "After all is said and done, I don't want to hear of your adventure in the castle. I believe you can keep that to yourself." Hiyoko bit her lip as she turned to the side, "So, um… cheer up okay? I wouldn't want to see you sad, you know? Ah forget it. I'm getting out of this room. It's making me sappy for no reason!"

Hiyoko went for the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

"Can't she be honest for once?" Gundham said from one corner of the room.

"She's improving," Mahiru chuckled. Aiming her camera toward the Ultimate Princess, she readied her finger on the button. "Hey Sonia, mind if I take a picture of you recovering from your wound?"

"Of course. It'll make a nice memory."

Nekomaru laughed as he changed Sonia's bandages. "You guys sure have peculiar tastes. As expected of a team under my care!"

"I'm pretty sure you're t-the one with the most p-peculiar taste h-here, Nekomaru." Tsumiki Mikan began applying lotions on the bruises on Sonia's body with his meaty fingers. "S-Stay still Sonia. S-So I could apply these lotions.P-Please hold the pain, I promise that i-i-it'll be quick!"

Mahiru's expression turned sour. "Do you really need to crossdress as Tsumiki for this, you imposter? Seriously, what's with you today?"

* * *

"Hajime."

The Ultimate Security Guard recognized the voice. It was from Akane's, the Ultimate Gymanst. Her voice were riddled with concern, and Hajime would do well to address whatever issue Akane had found quickly. The moon hung on the starry sky overlooking the mansion and the surviving citizens of Novoselic inside it set a stage for anxiety to brew. The silence of everything in his radius only made him even more cautious.

"What's wrong, Akane?"

"Just now," Akane gritted her teeth. "Just now, Nagito collapsed. Mikan wants to see you. Quick."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Hello.**

 **Thank you for reading Repaired until the end. This is a fanfiction that will probably run alongside with my other Danganronpa fic, Junko found Hope or something. That fic differ greatly in tone with this one as JfH was about comedy while in this fiction I wanted to try writing something serious for once.**

 **The next chapter, Nagito Komaeda and Luck would be available either next week or the week after that. I do have a semester I need to ace, plus, I'm those authors who has an extreme case of ADD, so don't keep your hopes up.**

… **I'm sorry for how dry that pun was.**

 **That's it for now. Until next time!**


	2. Nagito Komaeda

People yearned and desired many things. Some wanted power, some wanted money, some wanted respect, and some wanted nothing but solitude. Nagito Komaeda however, in earnest, wanted a person to love him for what he is. He had everything since birth. He was born from a rich family, inheriting their large sum of inheritance, but most of all, he had something that most people didn't have. It was luck. It was as if the goddess of fate had blessed him since he was born.

Nagito Komaeda, however, thought of his luck as a curse.

He realized soon enough that whatever he would do, he would always succeed. His life was meaningless, broken into parts he didn't even need to remember, disjointed. Day after day, his wheel of fate turned wildly for him. Whenever good luck was on his side, he dreaded the upcoming storm in the distance named his bad luck. He didn't fear them, he was afraid of people getting involved with them. He would always distance himself from people, and as time went on, he contacted diseases after diseases that altered his perception of reality. All he could unconsciously do was holding on his superhuman luck that plagued his identity as the Ultimate Lucky Student.

With a high fever, Nagito twitched and turned. A great pain forming slowly and constantly from inside his skull. His eyes were wide open, but his eyes were moving uncontrollably. "I'm not dying here," Nagito gasped, half-conscious. "I still want to… live..." Nagito's breathings were erratic. His balled up fist were bouncing up and down the bed like a hammer pushing a nail inside of a wall. On his side, Mikan Tsumiki hurriedly opened a metallic, grey drawer and removed a single clean syringe with a clear liquid inside it.

"Fuyuhiko, hold his right hand!" Mikan checked on the label to double check, her expression calm as she gritted her teeth. "Make sure that the nerves on his arm faced this way."

"I think I got it!" Kuzuryu wasn't really sure if he did it right, but he's not taking chances. "Hurry up before he's going ape shit again!"

On contact with Fuyuhiko's palms, Nagito went into a shock and started to wildly struggle from his restraint. Fuyuhiko's eyes widened as he nervously tried his all to hold down Nagito's nerves, the Ultimate Nurse took a deep breath before softly pushing the needle inside and injecting the liquid contained within. With that, Nagito calmed down, but his heavy breathing remained.

"What's the deal with him seriously?"

"It's the usual symptoms of relapse. We're lucky it's not anything worse than this."

"...I don't even wanna know anymore."

As Nagito's heartbeat began to stable, Mikan let out a sigh.

"Still, we have a problem."

"And that is?" Kuzuryu pulled up a blanket over Nagito's body. "Don't tell me we can't treat Nagito?"

"Not it's not that, it's just that… there is not enough equipment," Tsumiki muttered in a moment of desperation. Nagito still had his fever and still in pain. From Mikan's diagnosis, she knew that it had something to do with his unusual disease of lymphoma and frontal-lobe dementia, but due to his unnatural body, Mikan, no, she doubt anyone in the world would be fully equipped to perform even the most basic of health aid for Nagito Komaeda. Out of all the chance she could take, surgery was her best option. Chemotherapy with poor equipment of a make-shift Medical Hall could cause further relapses. Biting her lips, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Something dark beginning to be born inside her heart. "Where is Hajime? We need him here now of all times right now."

"Mikan, I ran as fast as I could. What's his condition?"

"Hajime, thank god!" Mikan shouted at the man in white shirt with a brightened face. "Quickly, we must perform surgery. The patient, Nagito Komaeda has been sweating profusely ever since he collapsed. The relapse happening right now likely happened from the side-effect of his artificial arm. First and foremost, we must set up the curtains and clean the air from lingering bacteria. Hajime, as the lead surgeon, go clean up and come back wearing the clothes I've prepared in advance. The shower room is to your left. I'll follow soon."

"Got it."

Hajime paused.

"Wait, what?"

"Hurry up!" Mikan screamed. Desperation included in her voice.

"Y-Yes."

Hajime nodded frantically before running for the shower room.

"Fuyuhiko," Mikan's face was serious. Inside her eyes were determination to cure Nagito. The Ultimate Nurse's heart began to beat faster as she called for the Ultimate Gangster. Not because she was scared, but because for the first time, she had people she could depend on. "Call Peko, Nekomaru, and Mr. Imposter. We need all the able-bodied people to help us. Make sure you and everyone involved arrive after a clean shower, alright. Please be back here in twenty minutes. We'll begin in twenty-five."

"Right," Fuyuhiko pointed at the white-haired patient on the bed. "Don't you dare let this jackass die, alright?"

There was concern in Fuyuhiko's voice. Mikan easily picked on the hints and nodded strongly. Her expression was that of confidence; a side Fuyuhiko rarely saw.

"I'll do my best."

"Alright, I'll leave him to you."

Fuyuhiko nodded before turning for the door.

As soon as Fuyuhiko was out, Mikan went to the storage room and pulled out two sets of curtains she had Nekomaru and Akane brought back from the nearby hospital. She placed the curtains opposite of each other leaving enough room for a bed under the light with the medical utilities inside and on the metallic drawers beside the bed. A U.V. pole was then placed the opposite side from where the metallic drawer resided. Running back to the storage room, she picked up a clean transparent fabric made out of plastic and tossed it above the curtains. After making sure the fabric had sealed the make-shift surgery room, she brought out an air purifier machine created by Kazuichi and activated it inside said room. Judging by the looks of things, the device did what it was made to do. Confirming that, she bolted for the shower room.

Opening the shower room, Hajime was half-dressed. Still in the middle of donning the surgery gown. Without a care for Hajime, the Ultimate Nurse began to strip and went for the shower, seemingly unaware of the blushing Hajime Hinata. Her mind was becoming blank. It was on purpose. Before a difficult boss fight, a hero and his party would clear their head of doubts and weakness. The same applied for surgeons and their assistants. If they were not ready, they wouldn't be able to save lives. They would likely make a mistake. They would likely make an accident, unintentional or not. As she soaked herself in cold, clean water, she thought back to what Komaeda's illness was.

Lymphoma.

She knew of the disease.

Hajime should too.

She knew how to excise it.

She knew what to do to help the surgery.

She could do it.

No, they _can_ make the surgery a success.

"Hajime, I beg of you," Mikan turned off the shower and wiped herself dry. She readied herself with her surgery gown, her lips mumbling. "Please save Nagito."

Steeling herself, she reached for the door.

* * *

 **Repaired**

 _Never be afraid to fall. Always be afraid to stumble. Try to avoid crumbling apart._

 _This is a story of despair who strives for a hopeful future._

 _I own nothing.  
_

* * *

Nagito Komaeda leaned forward. His arms crossed and leaning onto the balcony's railing. The sunrise on the distance was quite breathtaking. His memories were jumbled and in shambles. The entirety of yesterday was a total blank. Clutching his head, he could feel the prosthetic against his forehead as its gear whirred.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Y-You had a relapse."

Turning around, Nagito's eyes met with Mikan's. She was replying from behind a curtain, not sure what to say to her friend. As the sun began to climb the sky behind the Ultimate Lucky Student, he walked inside, closer to where Mikan hid. Nagito didn't really her presence before, but it was not important.

"I see, and what did he do?"

To his eyes, Mikan should be nonexistent. Yet the sight of her eyes captivated something inside Nagito. Pursing a small smile, she linked her fingers together as she shyly turned her gaze for the patient before her.

"You lucked out."

There was no need of further explanation. Mikan knew before-hand that the process meant nothing for him. It was the same case when he had his previous relapse; they were pointless, meaningless, something without value for Komaeda. A simple explanation of 'lucking out' was enough to convince him that 'something' lead to 'another' that lead to his miraculous recovery. With that, Nagito sighed.

Yet, Nagito pressed further.

"Is that all?"

Mikan looked away, squeaking.

"Y-Yes."

"The same explanation as usual, I don't mind the details once in a while, you know." Nagito lifted his chin and glared arrogantly at Mikan. There was something that changed in Mikan's face. There was a change of emotion, her complexion became better, but more importantly; the girl before him seemed to be more hopeful than before. There was light radiating from her back. Her eyes were brimming with held back confidence and repressed urge to brag. Thinking this through, Nagito grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her outside.

"N-Nagito?" Mikan was surprised as Nagito held her hand. Her voice stammering as she was lead to the balcony. "W-W-W-Where are y-you taking m-m-m-me?"

Stopping before a reclining chair protected by a shade, Nagito sat on one. Huffing from exhaustion, he took a glance at Mikan and patted the chair beside his.

"Take a seat."

"O-Okay."

There was silence after that. Nagito patiently waited as he looked at the sun slowly rising up. The migratory birds began their travel as they went from one side to the other, before disappearing on the horizon. Kazuichi had fixed the 'air purifier' of the Kingdom of Novoselic, making the sky looked normal like it was two years ago. Taking a glance at Mikan, he found her twiddling her thumbs in confusion of what to do. Clicking his tongue, Nagito glared once again at the purple long-haired girl who was scared out of her wits right now.

Nagito sighed for the second time.

"Let's start simple then. What happened in my surgery yesterday?"

"Hajime cured you," Mikan cheered. "He was the lead sugeon. He's awesome."

A vague answer. At least, vague enough for him. What about the gory details like taking out things from inside his body, or maybe putting in artificial blood for a change? Nagito somehow didn't like the sound of Mikan's vagueness. It left all the bits and pieces that he needed to form a rational thought. Not to mention that something was bothering him about what had happened yesterday. The white-haired patient closed his eyes as he placed a hand on his chin.

"In detail."

"O-Okay."

What came out of Mikan's mouth was a full doctor's diagnosis for after-treatment after she had given all the information of what happened yesterday. After that was a barrage of foreign explanation someone other than Nagito wouldn't understand, and a surgical practice that wouldn't be put into practice until a fourth of a century into the future. Finally having enough, Nagito raised his hand and pointed his palm at the Ultimate Nurse.

"Alright, stop right there."

"...Aw," Mikan pouted. "I was just getting to the best part!"

"As much as I would like to hear your story, I have another question in mind," Nagito shifted his vision from Mikan. "It's about Hajime."

Mikan was silent.

Hesitating, Mikan opened up from the pressure.

"S-So you've noticed?"

"I was about to ask where Hajime is right now," Nagito quickly glared at the Ultimate Nurse, whom jumped and shrieked back as if she was face to face with a makango in the wilderness. "But I'll listen to what you're going to say right now. Speak."

With the pressure and compose of an elite, the white-haired man forcefully extracted the information from the Ultimate Nurse by a sure-kill method. Said sure-kill method involved a single session of drilling into Mikan's eye with his stare for ten seconds.

"I-I'll talk. Please don't hurt me!"

Nagito raised both of his hands with a laugh, "I would never dare hurt a girl. Especially not an Ultimate!"

Another moment of silence from Mikan.

"…Well, do you ever notice how long Hajime sleeps?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Nagito crossed his arms. "No."

Mikan covered her face as she continued, "H-H-He has this r-r-really cute smile when he sleeps."

Nagito didn't need to know that. He already knew about it. It was at that moment that Nagito could feel a lie from Mikan… or it was more of a half-truth. Something was still being kept from him. Her demeanor was the same as always, but her face were showing an expression that hid a secret behind it. Pondering, Nagito decided to went further by taking a rather roundabout path. Pursuing for a better future for the remnants of despair started from now.

Clearly he would enjoy the next ten minutes of his morning.

It was then that the vision before Nagito became a bit clearer. As they sat face to face against each other, Nagito had decided that he would rather doubt Mikan and extract what secret she had now before he—or worse, everyone—regretted not knowing it. It might be uncomfortable for his opponent, but he believed she could take it.

With that, the argument started.

Nagito decided that he should lead the conversation as a start. He knew far too well that Mikan wasn't the talkative-bunch.

"So what are you doing in my room so early in the morning?" Nagito flashed a smile. "Perhaps you were looking at my sleeping face like you did to Hajime?"

"N-No!" Mikan protested. "U-Ummm… I was nursing you all night, Nagito. I hardly had the time to see what your **sleeping face** is like!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Why would I do what?"

"Nurse me all night," Nagito pointed out. "You could simply ask Hajime himself to change shifts with you. Heck, why not ask Nekomaru?"

"Well," Mikan fidgeted. "I-I **insisted** that I should do it," Mikan averted her eyes from Nagito's. It was as if Nagito's eyes were shooting knifes. His eyes seemed very dangerous and at the same time, excited. "I-I mean, **Hajime's only job is to do the surgery** , right? A-A-And I'm a nurse!"

Mikan paused, gathering the courage to turn her eyes toward Nagito's, and then continued. "What a nurse should do is to nurse her patients, right? I-I'm the girl with the title of **Ultimate Nurse**. I-I-I can't just possibly **leave my patients alone**!"

"Make sense," Nagito nodded. "I do feel better. As expected of the Ultimate Nurse! You must have pulled out an all-nighter for me. Thank you very much, Mikan."

"Y-You're welcome," Mikan giggled. Her face turning slightly red.

Nagito could feel that he was going nowhere with the argument. He could even say that Mikan was taking his praise a little bit too much. He felt that he should ask his classmates to compliment Mikan every hour or so to increase her self-esteem. He decided to repeat the conversation, leading Mikan along the way.

"Now, tell me the truth," Nagito suddenly said, leading to a gasp from the Ultimate Nurse. "You were about to say something about Hajime. Something about his sleep habit, I believe."

She could still do something about his suspicion

"L-Like I told you, he h-has a cute sleeping face!"

Safe.

"No, I'm talking about what you said after that."

Not safe.

Maybe she could feign ignorance?

"…I don't get your point."

Safe.

"My point is," Nagito raised his hands. "What was Hajime's job again?"

"W-Well," it was unknown to her at the time that Nagito had caught the prey into his trap. She hesitated once more, but with enough courage in her eyes, she continued with a meek voice. " **Hajime's only job is to do the surgery**. That's why I insisted that I'll be the one to nurse you all night!"

"No, that's wrong."

And with that, Mikan's train of thought crumbled.

Nagito's sudden outburst shocked Mikan as she instinctively closed her eyes. Her body then jolted back in a big, silent shriek as if it was a reflexive action. As she waited for the punch to land, Mikan opened her eyes when she found out there were no punches thrown. Although the sight of Nagito's eyes that were filled with killing intentions almost made her close back her eyes.

"That's a lie, isn't it, Mikan?" Nagito glared down at the woman before him. "You said that **Hajime's only job is to do the surgery** , but that's wrong. If you remember what Hajime Hinata's talent is, you should know that he is also the **Ultimate Nurse**. Don't you think that it's weird that Hajime wouldn't want to nurse his patient?"

There was a voice inside Mikan's head that would counter with ten likely reasons why Hajime wouldn't want to nurse _this_ specific patient, but she was too scared to let it escape from her mouth. Instead, what came from her small mouth were a desperate plea.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't," Nagito stood up. "I don't even have to do it. Because you're going to tell me all about it, now."

"Nagito, you're scaring me."

Nagito fell into silent, before he sighed. "True, it may be scary, but please bear with me. I'm only acting on behalf of everyone's future."

"…Not hope?"

"Well, to be honest," Nagito was almost grinning, but held back as he flashed an honest enough smile. "That too, but that's not really important right now." Soon enough, Nagito was back to inspecting every inch of Mikan's face with a glare that could have killed an animal. "Trust me on this, Mikan. I am acting not for my own, but for everyone's sake. That includes you too."

"…I understand."

"And that's why we should all believe in the fut—" Nagito stopped, coughing. Realization came into him mid-sentence. "…Go on…"

"Alright, um…" Mikan placed a finger on her chin as her eyes wandered upward. Her eyes were almost empty, it was as if she was deeply regretting her decision that lead up until now. "How should I say this that is easy to understand for you? Oh, I know. Do you know about the average sleeping hours?"

Nagito nodded. "Yes, I've read it in some books before. They said that people our age needs six to eight hours of rest every day. Contrary to popular believes, people need less sleep time as they grew older." The Ultimate Lucky Student closed his eyes, almost in discomfort. "…Are you trying to say that Hajime has been able to cut the amount to half? As expected of the Ultimate Hope for the Future!"

"No, that's not it at all."

Nagito suddenly glared at Mikan.

"What do you mean that's not it at all?"

"To put it simply, Hajime can't handle the stress of being Izuru. Before long, his body will break and crumble apart."

Nagito raised an eyebrow.

"…What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know of this human condition called the 'Split-Personality Disorder', Nagito?" As Mikan glanced downward, she once again averted her eyes from Nagito's. "Basically, it's when two people developed different personality. Each personality taking turns controlling their body, having their own separate memories, emotions, thought patterns, and so on and so forth." Mikan bit her lip, hesitation filled her mind. "Hajime's condition is in theory, different from that, but one of its core attribute is the same. Hajime may not realize it, but if Hajime kept this up… his mental health would be in danger from mental stress… and brain overload."

"How so?"

"Hajime had not slept at all for the last ten days."

Nagito's eyes widened.

"I see."

"First thing we need to do is have Hajime rest. I would suggest a rest period of eight to ten hours every day starting from now." Mikan nodded as her eyes went for the Ultimate Lucky Student. "I will provide the sleep medicines. In exchange, c-c-could you help convince Hajime?"

Nagito laughed, "Of course. I'll do anything for a friend."

"Th-Thank you very much, Nagito!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nagito Komaeda and Luck**

" **I feel that if I accept myself now, I would crumble."**

* * *

Order had returned back into the kingdom. It had been a week since Sonia was reinstated back as the ruler of Novoselic. Everyone who were once brainwashed were turned back to normal, and the air pollution had been taken care off. The mansion which were once a refugee camp had its people relocated somewhere more befitting as stability and order once again returned to the streets of Novoselic.

Sonia had restructured the organization to only include bright-minded individuals and punishing the corrupt and unjust. From politicians to private-owned organization leaders have all been arrested and waiting for their punishment in jail. Three days after the start of Sonia's ruling, many agents from Future Foundation had come to help with securing vital personnel. There were still unrest from the survivors of the slave camps, but peace were starting to return to Novoselic. So much so that the Ultimates had almost nothing to do but to take a rest most of the time in Sonia's mansion.

Teruteru in particular, other than making dinner for the ones still struggling from the transition and making the meals requested by his friends, had nothing better to do than to hold up inside his room with a magazine in hand.

Closing the door quietly, his eyes were like a hawk. He looked to the empty hallways with his eyes wide open, and satisfied with finding nobody there, he closed the door and locked it. There was a loud crashing sound as his body was supported by the bed's cushion and spring.

The bed rocked.

After a few moments, the springs squeaked as the bed shook.

Very loud gasping were heard even from the outside as the scene inside almost reached its climax, and with one last breathing, the Ultimate Cook were ready to let it all out in one ignition.

"Teruteru."

"Soulja Boy!" Teruteru jumped from under the sheet, opened the window, and he tossed a suspicious book out of the window in a fast and calculated order. Said book was flung into the air and planted itself smack into a person's face at the opened page. Gasping for air, he turned for the door and found a white-haired pretty boy standing there. "I-I thought I locked the door. How did you manage to open the door without a key? This is an invasion of my privacy you hopeless homo!"

"Haha, don't be like that Teruteru."

As they exchanged this information, they could hear a girl's shriek from outside.

"Damnit you and I are not meant to get along with each other." Teruteru leaped from the bed and went for his wardrobe, rummaging for a change of clothes. "What do you want? This better be good, Nagito."

There was something muffled in the background along with sounds of incoming footsteps.

"Well, how do I say this," Nagito raised his finger. "I want you to make a food that can make Hajime sleep."

Something awakened inside Teruteru.

"I'm listening."

"Mikan and I found out something about Izuru."

"Something _sexual_ about Izuru?"

Both of them laughed.

"No, not _yet_ at least," Nagito smirked. "But I think it's not Izuru, per se. It's about Hajime. Mikan diagnosed him with a split-personality disorder, but not quite that."

"And making him sleep has something to do with Hajime, how?"

"In short. If Hajime sleeps, he'll get better."

"That sounds really cryptic," Teruteru donned a change of pants. "I believe you need to do better to convince me this time." The Ultimate Cook turned around and crossed his arms. A single brow rising above his eyes. "Think, Komaeda. What would liven up my day after you have ruined it?"

"…I'll see what I can do," the white-haired pretty boy thought for a while before pounding his fist into the other palm as if in a moment of clarity. "Oh that's right. How about I give you another _stash_ I just found while looking around in my room today."

"Deal."

There were something unquestionably dangerous inside Teruteru Hanamura.

* * *

With the line of information still dead or unstable, they had no choice but to rely mostly on carrier pigeon. It was Gundham's job to manage every carrier pigeon, from giving them shelter, assuring their safety when they came in hurt, or cleaning them when they arrived dirty. He made a deal with Kazuichi to create GPS for every single of the bird as well as making a little bird-collar that could shoot missiles if they encountered a problem. In his off-days however, Gundham's job was to play around with the animals.

Today's playtime was disturbed by the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"And why do you ask me, Gundham Tanaka, to help you hatch this evil plan of yours, Nagito Komaeda?" The Ultimate Breeder grinned as he posed atop the mansion, surrounded by a flock of birds of various origins resting near or on him. "Speak now and I shall hear your passionate ambition. Now, you may begin!"

"I need your help to make Hajime fall asleep."

"And why don't you just ask him yourself, my man-servant?"

"Hmm… good point," The Ultimate Lucky Student looked down as if disappointed on the notion. "But Teruteru and I had agreed with this deliberate plan and I don't want to disappoint him," Nagito laughed. "So are you in on our plan, Gundham?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"But I will lend you some of my familiars!" Gundham's evil laugh were followed by the excited chirpings of various birds as they cawed and crowed into the heavens. Pointing his index finger into the sky, the Ultimate Breeder called upon the name of one of his familiar. "Come to me my envoy of everlasting darkness. Under the name of your lord of darkness that you shall rend the dry earth lifeless. The one who bears the sigil and brand of the earth, Bahamut!"

There was a brief silence before something rumbled in the distance. Leaping from below and landing behind Gundham with a loud growl was a gigantic brown-furred bear with a cross-shaped scar across one eye. Its red eyes twinkled as it stood on two legs and became the background of Gundham's pose, only to soon flop softly on Gundham whom started to rub his head as soft as it fell.

"Oh Bahamut, you are such a kid."

"And who is this furry gentleman?"

"A gentleman? Nay," Gundham smirked. "Bahamut is a fair lady. She's a pretty princess, this beautiful bear."

Bahamut replied by happily snuggling on Gundham's neck.

"Haha, see?"

"So what can this pretty princess do to help again?"

Gundham smirked.

"Don't you see, Nagito Komaeda?" Gundham covered his face, revealing only one eye that seemed to stare deep inside the Ultimate Lucky Student. Deep within it were the source of tension and aura that Gundham exuded on a regular daily basis; it was the second coming of the great darkness and a raging typhoon of destiny. "With a bear this big and talented, there is no way Hajime could easily harm her! Isn't that right Bahamut?"

The bear nodded, understanding perfectly what the breeder said to her.

"So… uh… how do I take her with me?" Nagito pointed at the door leading to the rooftop. "I can't exactly fit her through that door."

"…Good point!"

Both of them laughed.

"Why are we laughing?" Gundham asked.

Nagito shrugged. "As long as it fills us with hope, who cares?"

"Alright, stop right there," Gundham turned his back. A sore migraine slowly creeping up into his cranium. Gritting his teeth, he continued. "Not another word from you. Take Bahamut and be gone from my sight my snow-haired manservant! Take care not to hurt my dark familiar of earth!"

* * *

The workshop which was once designed as a garage had became a make-shift laboratory for Kazuichi to create many mechanical contraptions for both defending the mansion and removing the brainwashing of the mono-people. On his busy day, he would build tank-builder machines, but on his off day, he would just sit around doing absolutely nothing.

Today, his boring afternoon was filled with the thought regarding this magazine in his hand.

"Kazuichi!"

Kazuichi suddenly stood straight-up after hastily tossing a questionable-looking magazine out of the workshop with its open page hitting smack into a girl's face. The Ultimate Mechanic turned to the sight of a white-haired pretty boy with a big bag slung behind him calling from the entrance. Grinding his teeth, he pointed as he stammered. "Y-You, what are you doing here!"

"I need your talent," Nagito chuckled. "Can you make a power armor for a bear?"

"A power armor for a… what?" Kazuichi raised an eyebrow as he continued. "What in the name of all that is good do you need that for? Whatever it is I don't want to hear or be involved with it."

"Oh come on, Kazuichi. I need it so I can make Hajime sleep!"

"You're kidding me."

"Not at all. So what do you say?"

"No."

"Then I just have no choice but to use my secret weapon," Nagito sighed. With that sentence alone, Kazuichi dreaded of what would come up next. "If you help me, I will give you something that will get you close to Miss Sonia."

Kazuichi's eyes suddenly lit up. It was as if a fire was burning inside his eyes, and then somebody poured a gasoline into the fire inside his eyes.

"You're not lying, right?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a jerk, Komaeda." Kazuichi pointed out, both literally and in every sense of the word. "And since you're a jerk, I can't trust you at all."

It was all the reason Kazuichi needed.

"Fair point," Nagito nodded. "So how about I give you that _something_ first?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I brought it with me right now. Wait a second," Nagito stopped to pick something from the back behind him. As Kazuichi wondered what was the commotion going on outside, the white-haired pretty boy pulled out a questionable looking thing on his hand, which then was quickly slapped by the Ultimate Mechanic into the ground on sight. As it shatter on impact, Nagito could feel something inside him break into little pieces. "Why did you do that, Kazuichi?"

"Because that's inappropriate!"

"What's inappropriate? That's just a crystal—"

"Don't say it."

"Hey I'm just saying—"

Nagito sighed, cutting the man mid-sentence. "No Nagito, stop."

"Then how about this black—"

Another slap, but this time, the thing bounced on the ground and left on the floor helpless. Kazuichi glared at the Ultimate Lucky Student with the intention to punch him across the face.

"Miss Sonia isn't like that you moron!"

Raising his fist, he was indeed ready to land a punch on Komaeda's face.

"Are you sure about that?" It was met with an instantaneous reply from the shouting mechanic. "Hmm… now I'm afraid I can't gain your cooperation," Nagito sighed. "And that was my ace in the hole too."

"Well, you know what? I'll just give you what you want."

A smile ran across the Ultimate Lucky Student's face.

"Oh what luck," Nagito said. "Are you sure you won't regret it?"

"Trust me, I am _regretting_ every single thing I'm going to do for you. Another request wouldn't hurt." The Ultimate Mechanic walked into the mountain of junk stored at one end of the spacious workshop. It was a garage once, but Sonia gave her consent to turn it into a suitable workplace. "Give me an hour… no, forty five minutes. You get out and don't cause any trouble. Don't even mention me as an accomplice or I will unleash all of my wrath upon you, got it?"

"Thanks Kazuichi."

"When you say it like that, it sounds like an insult."

Kazuichi grimaced as he pulled out a Mono-helmet leftover from a de-brainwashing session yesterday. He thought about what will happen after this, but it would be better than his workshop _mysteriously_ being struck by a tiny meteor or something like that. Knowing what the Ultimate Lucky Student was capable of, Kazuichi had all the rights to show fear under the guise of his good-heart.

While making the contraption, he laughed weakly.

"Don't hate me for this, Hajime."

"Excuse me, Kazuichi?"

It was a voice very familiar to him. The voice of the Ultimate Princess herself that had given her time to grace the workshop with her presence. Turning around, Kazuichi stood up, greeted with his best smile, and walked to her.

"Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi stood up. "What brings you here today?"

In her hand it was a bundle of paper. "Well, there's this paper we've received through a secured line from Makoto Naegi of the Future Foundation. It's a plan for a search and rescue operation. I want you to build a ro—"

Her request was halted when her foot stepped on something black. Kazuichi, realizing what the blonde-haired princess had stepped, suddenly contorted his face as if he had just seen ghosts. Before Sonia could take a look below, Kazuichi called her with all his might as he ran for her feet.

"Miss Sonia, don't look down!"

"And why is that?"

"Just don't look down!" Kazuichi replied. "Please trust me Miss Sonia."

Curiosity filled her mind, she defied Kazuichi's plea and glanced below. Before she could even guess what it was supposed to be, the roof was hit with a sudden and loud bang and averting Sonia's gaze. The moment Sonia moved her feet was the chance Kazuichi need to pick up the indecent thing and shove it down the pocket of his pants.

"What was that?"

"L-Let's take a look. It might be something serious."

"You're right. Stay sharp Kazuichi."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kazuichi trailed behind Sonia with glee. Inside his mind, he was glad that he got rid of that thing for good. On the other hand, he hoped that his anti-meteor roof tiles he crafted were enough to caught whatever was about to crash through the workshop.

* * *

Looking from the window was a slim figure viewing the sight of a workshop's roof dented badly as a meteor was stuck on the crater. Below it were two people: Sonia and Kazuichi; one of them seemed to be jumping for joy as he spouted many profanities directed to the meteor and the white-haired pretty boy behind the red-haired woman.

The Ultimate Princess was not amused.

Mahiru rose up from his chair facing the laptop filled with digital files of her photograph as well as a list of reports both sent to and received from the Future Foundation. She had the opportunity to be the head of the newspaper ran by the Future Foundation now headed by Byakuya Togami. She felt that it was the right time to pay him back for rescuing them from the Junko AI. Still, this particular event need to be recorded in her camera film.

"How the heck did a meteor hit the workshop?"

It was a question destined to be replied in futility. She shouldn't have had asked that. Especially not to him.

"Good thing that nobody is hurt! What luck, am I right?"

"Yeah, shut up."

The Ultimate Lucky Student laughed.

It was a banter between the Ultimate Photographer and the Ultimate Lucky Student. Mahiru was busy taking care of his camera when the white-haired pretty boy went inside her room unannounced and almost made the camera slipped from her hand. She took care to not have Nagito notice, but she ended up receiving one in the end.

"So Mahiru, want to help me put Hajime to sleep?"

"Get out of my room right now before I call for help."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"I'm counting from five," Mahiru looked up to glare at the white-haired pretty boy. "If you are not out when I'm finished counting, don't blame me if you got hurt."

"Would you hear me out first?"

"Five…"

"It's for the good of all of us."

"Four…"

"Don't you want to help for a better future for us?"

"Three…"

"Plus, this is a chance to have Hajime rest!"

"Two…"

"Mikan and I have devised a plan! It involves bear! It will be super awesome!"

"One…"

"Don't you want a chance to see Hajime's cute sleeping face?"

"…I'm listening."

* * *

"Hey, Fuyuhiko."

"What do you want, Komaeda?"

"Lend me Peko for a sec."

"…What for?"

"I need her to assist a power-armored bear to get Hinata to sleep!"

"You want to use her for what?"

"Come on, I need her to knock Hajime out!" Nagito persuaded. "Hajime will be safe, I promise!"

"I'm not worried about Hajime you dumbass," Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth with a hand held up as if grasping for Nagito's head. "I'm worried about Peko. If she got hurt with a single scratch on her so help me I will sell one of your organs in the black market."

"Got it," Nagito laughed. "With my luck, it'll fetch for a high price, I'm sure."

"That's not what I want to say you idiot."

Fuyuhiko gave up and turned to the television program. It was a morning anime from the nineties that had aired for an episode. The channel was holding a marathon viewing of said anime to commemorate the return of normal monarchy in Novoselic. If he remembered correctly, there were a few journalists interviewing the Ultimate Princess last night. It was rough for Sonia, if Mahiru's words were to be believed.

"You know what, fuck it. Do whatever you want. I don't even care anymore. Don't bother me while I'm watching the television, alright?"

"Got it. Thank you Fuyuhiko."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Komaeda exited the room, Mitarai walked in, almost bumping with each other. As they excused themselves from each other, Mitarai continued before noticing the familiar soundtrack coming from the television.

"Huh, I didn't know they aired anime here."

Mitarai walked near the Ultimate Gangster and took the seat beside him with a drawing tablet on his hand. His eyes were baggy and tired. It almost made Fuyuhiko feel sorry for him. It was mostly concern that came first.

"…You know this anime, Mitarai?"

On the screen was the prologue part of the anime, judging by the starting time-stamp. Coming from the screen were a group of teenagers with stick anatomies flashing their poses in-front of a gigantic dragon; the screen flashed bright pink as the one in front, proclaiming herself as Witch Twinkle Star shot a gigantic beam of light that incinerated the dragon's wings in one go.

"Well, it's a classic from the nineties," the Ultimate Animator said. "The anime is called the Pretty Witch Twinkle Elements. It was really popular with a niche audience nowadays, but it was popular with the normal audience back then for having a gratuitous amount of hand-on-hand violence and pretty bold and explicit scenes like decapitation and lesbian undertones. Why the sudden question?"

"Is that so?" the Ultimate Gangster raised an eyebrow, utterly confused of what Mitarai just said. "…Well, let me tell you something sappy for now. I remembered watching this with my sister before," Fuyuhiko took a deep breath. "You must have heard about the Twilight Syndrome incident, right? I'm pretty sure you've heard of the story if you were a student of Hope's Peak."

"Yeah, I remember… may I say something regarding that?"

Kuzuryu paused as he focused on the anime. "…I don't need your sympathy."

"No, it's not that," Mitarai turned to Fuyuhiko. "Your sister had a good taste in anime."

Fuyuhiko turned to the Ultimate Animator, smirking. "You got guts saying that, you know that? I won't let you walk away easily after this. You understand, right?"

"Sorry if I offend you."

"Nah, its fine," the Ultimate Gangster let out a short laugh. "Haven't met anyone like you in a long time." The short laugh was then turned into chuckle, before exploding into a big laugh. "My sister had a good sense in anime, yeah, that's a good one. If only she were here she would punch you in the face for saying that."

Mitarai could only smile back as he focused his vision back to his work-in-progress. It was a few minutes later before a voice rang from beside him.

"Hey Mitarai."

"Yeah?"

"She really like this anime way back when."

"I see."

"So," Fuyuhiko turned to the man in his casual weekend clothes. "No spoilers. Got it?"

"Got it."

The living room began to be filled with the sound of an anime opening. Mitarai could see Fuyuhiko getting taken in with the magical girl genre, and that was just fine. Given enough time, Mitarai found the ambiance calming.

* * *

"Wrestling with Hajime?"

"Yeah. I need your talent for that, Akane."

"I get what you're trying to achive, but why are you trying to do something so complex?" Akane crossed her arm, "Why not just ask Hajime to take the medicine? I'm sure he'll agree with you if you just explain it to him."

"Now that you mention it…"

"Are you serious right now?" Akane sighed with a palm pressing against her forehead. "You know what, count me in. I'm rather itching to fight against Hajime myself. He's clearly the best out of all of us in combat ability now. I can't be satisfied with just sparring with old man Nekomaru."

"Thanks Akane."

"Wait."

Nagito stopped as he was about to exit the workroom and turned around. The brown-haired girl were now pointing at him with a stern face. Her fangs laid bare as if she was ready to chew Nagito's everything into pile of meat.

"Yes?"

"Just to make sure, I still hate your guts."

Nagito laughed. "Duly noted."

* * *

"Sure, why not."

"You're not going to protest?"

"If young master wished for it, I shall deliver," Peko tightened her grip on the strap of her shinai bag. "Although, this is a warning from me. I'm pretty sure that Fuyuhiko had told you; if you so much as put a scratch onto me, you will be lying in a pool of blood inside a gutter, am I right?"

"Actually, he said that he'll sell my organs to the black market."

"Not a bad judgement by the young master," Peko smirked. "I'm pretty sure your organs will fetch for a high price."

"Hey, that's what I said!" Nagito laughed. "I'm pretty sure a donor from me will cause the receiver such a great hope! Now that you mention it, I think I can sell one of my kidneys, don't you think so?"

"…Right." The Ultimate Swordsman placed a hand on her forehead. "Don't even think about it. Everyone will be sad if you do that."

"Yeah, I won't. At least, not now."

The last sentence was almost silent, but it was audible enough for Peko's ears. Pulling out her shinai, she pointed the tip at Nagito's chest and poked it lightly. It was coming as fast as a flash of light that Nagito's eyes couldn't keep up with. As he confusedly found a shinai poking his chest, he looked forward only to meet face-to-face with an angry Peko Pekoyama.

"Don't say that. You're more worth than you think."

"…You've changed, Peko."

The Ultimate Swordsman closed her eyes before retreating the bamboo sword back to where it was. After a quick silence, she opened her eyes. Maybe Peko didn't realize it at the time, but what Nagito saw inside those red eyes of her were dazzling and beautiful. So much so that Nagito wouldn't even dare to look away for a second.

"Maybe I have," Peko crossed her arms and flashed a bright, honest smile. "Talk to me when the preparation's done. With your luck, you will be able to find me with ease. Until then." Peko bowed before walking to the living room. As she opened the door, a loud song blared from the inside that almost made her jump.

Nagito smiled as the white-haired woman escaped inside the door.

* * *

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the Ultimate Pop Idol Sensation, Sayaka Maizono!" His long hair swayed with grace as his blue eyes sparkled. Lathered and adorned with frilly dress from head to toe were the ever-fabulous, ultra beautiful, and long-haired idol carrying with him an extra twenty two pound of weight. The white-haired pretty boy remembered giving something depicting her face to a classmate a very long time ago, but there was something different about this particular idol. If a picture of this statue of a monk were to be spread into the web, every forum who have had made contact will flame the original poster to hell and back.

"We're you always this fat before?"

"How rude!" His voice squeaked.

"Well, whatever."

The Ultimate Lucky Student walked past the Ultimate Pop Idol.

"Hold on, Komaeda." The Ultimate Pop Idol grabbed Nagito by his shoulder before he was out of Maizono's sight. "What are you planning to do with Hajime?"

"So you've noticed. Basically, Mikan and I wanted to put him to sleep. Have him take a rest for eight to ten hours."

"I see. Well, enough of this." Sayaka Maizono casted off his frilly clothes and donned a cream-white coat over a buttoned-white shirt with a matching cream-white pants. A sharp glasses frame before his eyes lit up the blue eyes behind it that were on stand-by. With a neatly combed blonde hair, Byakuya Togami was ready as his voice changed to a more pompous, but serious tone. "I have been worried about Hajime's health too. Just… don't involve a dinner party, alright? I am having none of that."

Nagito laughed. "Of course."

Somehow, Togami didn't believe a single word coming out of the white-haired pretty boy's mouth.

Other than that, he had something to do elsewhere. As Sonia ordered, he was supposed to pick up a Future Foundation agent from the airport this evening. He better change his dress appropriately and prepare properly for now.

* * *

"Organize a 'Put Hinata to sleep operation'?"

Nekomaru glanced down to meet Nagito's line of sight. The Ultimate Lucky Student's face was confident as he met with the tiger-like glare of the Ultimate Team Manager. The huge giant before him was peeling apples for the Ultimate Musician lying on the sofa, clearly tired with an ice pack on her forehead.

"Why does he have to do that?"

Ibuki Mioda pushed away the ice pack to catch a glimpse of the white-haired pretty boy. There were shadows of fatigue under her eyes as she rested with the expression of unrest. Her gaze was weak, there were almost nothing shining inside her eyes, as if she had been traumatized to the utmost degree, but not quite there. If what Komaeda saw through his eyes were right, Ibuki Mioda was slightly aroused.

"Why were you here, Ibuki?"

"You won't believe it," Ibuki sighed. "When I went outside, a book got smacked into my face with its page spread open… and something else spread open on a two-page format." The Ultimate Musician glanced to the side with her cheeks becoming pinker as seconds passed. Her finger reached for her cheek as she nervously scratched it from remembering the content inside said book, drooling all the while. "Did I mention that it happened twice in a day? Yeah, you get the point."

"And I'm here to nurse her back to health. Mikan was busy in the lab concocting a miracle drug or something like that. I believe it has something to do with what you are going to do, Nagito?"

"Yup."

"Enthusiasm is nice, but try not to injure your opponent… or worse, injure your team mates. Either way, I will take responsibility for your actions, so go ahead and do your best." Nekomaru turned to the sickly Ibuki again, this time, chopping a watermelon into four. Placing third of them into a large silver plate on the side of the couch, he handed a piece to Ibuki. "Here's what you want, right? A large crescent of watermelon."

"Thanks old man!"

"I'm the same age as you are," Nekomaru grunted.

"Well, I'll take my leave then."

"Yeah, _good luck_ on that Komaeda," Ibuki replied, stressing the good luck with a tone of sarcasm and laughed. Nagito laughed and rubbed the back of his head as Ibuki began eating the watermelon, and choked. As she struggled to breathe in or let out air, foams began to appear from her mouth as she fell back the couch. Nekomaru beside her raised the girl up, hugged her stomach, and pushed his hands deep inside the Ultimate Musician. With a loud gasp, pieces and bits of the watermelon flew everywhere. Hitting everything on sight except Komaeda. "Holy crap, I thought I was dead!"

"Yeah, that was a close call."

"Good thing that was a watermelon, huh? If it was something solid, you'd be dead by now!" Nekomaru laughed out loud, echoing through the mansion. "Good luck is on your side today, Ibuki."

"Oh come on, that joke wasn't even funny!" Ibuki turned to the Ultimate Team Manager, growling and her eyes on fire. She was about to punch Nekomaru in the face before remembering what he just said, and then coughed a cackle. "…Well, maybe just a little," she said before laughing along with the old man.

* * *

"Hiyoko, do you want to hel—"

Hiyoko stopped his mouth mid-sentence and shouted back a reply. "Don't even think about it. Screw you and your stupid plan, Nagito!"

Hiyoko stomped away, not even thinking about getting involved with any of his insanity.

"Wow that was rude."

* * *

Hajime Hinata groaned as he stretched out his arms upwards. He could hear a few cracks coming from his brain from overexertion. It was still not his limit though, a good replenishing thirty minute sleep would suffice. Walking into Sonia's mansion, he found out the atmosphere off. He could feel something on the back of his mind, mainly the silence in every sense of the word.

Hajime closed his eyes and began crossing lists of things that could have had happened before he arrived, but he found nothing of note with the help of the Future Foundation… either nothing happened or the Future Foundation were a bunch of untrained bunch of disappointments.

As soon as he stepped inside the mansion, he paused. As soon as he entered the central hall, he rolled forward to escape the paw of a bear equipped with a power armor painted with flame motif. When Hajime turned around, his head jolted back in surprise as the bear lunged toward Hajime in preparation for a hug. Instead of taking two steps back, he took three steps forward, placed his hands on the side and the left arm of the bear before tossing the bear onto the wall with the force carried from the bear's power charge.

"What the hell?"

Before he was finished, his eyes instinctively blinked when all of a sudden his whole vision turned white. Hajime had realized too late that the bear was just the bait and he fell right into Mahiru's flash trap. She must have had placed many flash lamps on many part of the halls. With that knowledge in mind and the bear with power armor, there were only one thing, no, one _name_ came into mind.

"Nagito."

"You called, Hajime?"

The Ultimate Sprinter turned and bolted to the door where he heard the sound. There were an audible scream of Nagito shrieking like a girl as he closed the door, which, in Hajime's memory, lead to the kitchen. As Hajime opened the door, he was assaulted by a gigantic, tanned girl that was ready to smash his face in. The Ultimate Yoga Instructor bended his body downward before landing an elbow straight into Akane Owari's stomach. From contact, Hajime could find traces of doping as Akane hardened her stomach with a cough. The Ultimate Gymnast persevered her stance and smashed Hajime's face across the cheek, but as her fist was on the Ultimate Linebacker's cheek, he didn't as much as twitched from the impact.

"No freaking way," Akane grinned weakly as she realized what a bad decision her previous actions were. "That was my full strength Hajime, how powerful are you?" As Akane's eyes meet with Hajime's winning smirk, he grabbed Akane's arm and pinned her into the ground as easy as he was breathing.

"I-I give, I give!" The Ultimate Gymnast tapped the ground three times. "That's enough Hajime, I give!"

"Alright."

When Hajime released Akane, she stood up and rubbed her sore muscles. "Ow, ow, ow. Damnit Hajime, go easy on me. Please."

"Not a chance."

Hajime smirked.

"Alright then, I'll tell you what's happening here. Nagito said it was okay to give you the plan if you managed to beat one of us," Akane grinned. "Good thing I was the first to go down, now I don't have to feel guilty about this. In fact, let me tell you a little secret here, Hajime."

"…I'm listening."

"So basically, Mikan was worried about your sleeping habit," Akane explained. "To be honest, I am worried about you too, especially when you only sleep for thirty minutes a day. How much constitution do you think a normal human have, stupid? You should at least sleep for nine to eleven hours a day after a good three-course meal every day!"

"I think that only applies to you."

"Well, regardless of that…" Akane sighed, smiling. "You're still better than me afterall, what a bummer."

"Aw don't feel too bad. You've definitely grown stronger than before."

"You mean it, Hajime?" Akane blushed. "Aw heck, now you're getting' me all blushed."

"Then… what about the little secret, Akane?"

Akane crossed her arms with a laugh. She closed in on Hajime's ear and whispered something that made Hajime almost jump and blushing hard. Gritting his teeth, Hajime turned to Akane whose eyes were downcast with her face becoming redder until it was beet red. After a few moment of silence, Akane rushed for the door behind Hajime and fled from the kitchen.

Hajime slapped his cheeks with both hand and ran opposite of where Akane exited. His face becoming redder and redder as embarrassment slowly encroaching into her heart. As he ran across the hallway, he saw Peko walking casually from a turn to the left brandishing her shinai. Quickly, the Ultimate Swordswoman rushed for the man in the white suit ready to slash him from his shoulder. It was almost undetected as she took ten steps in one go, a normal man would have been knocked out at this sudden attack. Thankfully, Hajime was not one of the normal man.

"Oh crap," but even then it was the first time in a long while that the Ultimate Talent had a sweat trickling down his cheek. As the silver wolf before him swung the shinai, the Ultimate Swordsman clapped his hand together and caught the shinai in his palms. "Peko, that was close."

"Hmph, you've become slightly weaker, Hajime Hinata," The Ultimate Swordsman smirked as she pulled out her shinai. With a simple rotation, she used the centrifugal force and thrust the tip of her bamboo sword deep inside Hajime's stomach, specifically at his _solar plexus_. The moment of her attack was riddled with a feint, it was as if ten different Peko Pekomaru were ready to strike at Hajime in one single moment. "Secret Art: Ten Wolves."

Hajime were struck ten times in the same spot in a single instance and sent him all the way to the wall at the end of the hallway. Hajime bounced from the wall and landed on the ground, coughing as he righted himself. As Hajime stood straight up, Peko was surprised when she found Hajime smiling at her. There was a degree of intensity in his eyes as he suddenly appeared in-front of the Ultimate Swordsman's eyes.

As Peko's head gritted her teeth with her head jolting back, she found her forehead close to being flicked by a finger.

"Alright, I won."

Hajime smiled.

"…I admit defeat," Peko took a long sigh. "Indeed you are strong. The strongest out of all of us, in-fact."

"Allow me to cut through those words."

"Excuse me?"

"Even if I am the strongest out of all of us, I believe only you are the best in the way of the sword, Peko." Hajime placed a hand on her shoulder, his face brimming with excitement. "I'm going ahead, okay? Keep up the secret training."

"Wait, you knew?"

And Hajime was gone from her sight.

"So you lost, huh?"

Peko turned around to find the Ultimate Gangster leaning against the wall. When did he get there? How much did he saw? The Ultimate Swordsman turned red as her demeanor became a bit flustered and her movement static. "Fuyuhiko. You have been watching my fight?"

"Well, duh. I was worried about you."

"I see."

"That son of a bitch Nagito got lucky," Fuyuhiko grinned as he crossed his arms. "Looks like Hajime didn't hurt you. Not even a scratch. Guess he won't be spending his tomorrows scattered all across the globe."

Peko laughed in earnest amusement.

"Oh, Fuyuhiko."

* * *

"Alright Nagito, thank you for the talk."

"Y-You're welcome."

Nagito was tied into a cross on the rooftop. Looking down, the white-haired pretty boy could feel the pain in his wrist as his eyes gazed upon his classmates. His fate was already set in stone, but Hiyoko was laughing as loud as she could at the sight of the Ultimate Lucky Student. It got so bad that she fell to the ground and rolled around, still laughing all the while.

"I've got the goods, I don't care for you, Nagito. Not one bit," Teruteru laughed.

"Heh, this is better than I thought," Kazuichi snickered.

"Well, now we could call this even," Sonia couldn't help but smirk. "I mean, from what you did in the simulation, it was only natural that we wanted _some_ payback."

"And the evil-doer shall be punished!" The Ultimate Breeder laughed. "Don't worry Hajime, I'll let this foolish manservant of mine down after he had thought about his actions."

"No, don't!" Hiyoko quickly sat and protested, her expression still filled with laughter. "At least let him down when I'm satisfied laughing at him."

"Honestly, I agree with Hiyoko." Mahiru pointed her camera into the white-haired pretty boy and she took a picture of the crossed Nagito. "This will go straight to the front cover."

"I've fulfilled my promise, Hajime. Now you have to take your medicine and sleep." Nagito pointed out. "You did promise me."

"You know, you can just ask me and I will respect your decision. You guys are already fine without me looking after you anyway." Hajime turned toward the long, purple-haired girl beside him. "Did you bring the medicine, Mikan?"

"It's in this container." Mikan handed the glass, cylinder container to Hajime's hand. "T-T-Take one each night. It will help you sleep more easily, a-as well as help your nutrient distribution. Y-You'll feel as if you have been reborn! I'm sure of it."

Hajime inspected the medicine. It was a two-colored pill that is smaller than his little finger. He knew of this medicine from sight, it was just a normal sleeping medicine. "Thank you, Tsumiki."

"I-It's my pleasure," Tsumiki blushed. "I'll keep an eye of Nagito for now. Thank you for helping him, everyone."

"Alright, I'm done laughing anyway. Come on Mahiru, let's take a bath together!"

"Oh, alright," Mahiru sighed. "What will you do without me, Hiyoko?"

"Man, that sounds nice," Kazuichi wolf-whistled. He was then instantly glared by every single eye present. Sonia in particular, was the most displeased out of everyone. "I-I retract that statement! Please don't murder me."

With that the commotion died down, and everyone went downstairs. Mikan and Nagito were now alone in the rooftop, the distance being the height of the cross. Taking a seat Gundham brought from the living room, she gazed toward the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Your plan went just as planned, Nagito! You're awesome."

There was a tone of sarcasm in Mikan's voice. In truth, Nagito's plan failed. Every single thing he came up with was destroyed before the prowess of Hajime Hinata. He was supposed to toss the pill that will somehow went inside Hajime's throat, but Hajime's luck were greater than him, and in the end, he resorted for equivalent exchange.

Hajime taking the pills daily for Nagito getting tied up into a cross every Saturday of the week.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" He laughed briefly before smiling at the Ultimate Nurse. Supposedly, he was humoring Mikan by playing along. "Now would you mind untying me from this cross? I could feel some of my muscles going numb."

"Oh, you'll tough it out," Mikan giggled.

"Hey Mikan?"

"Yes, Nagito?"

"I cherished these happy days we get to spend together," Nagito smiled. "I wish... I honestly wish that we can spend the days ahead of us forever like this, you know? Just doing nothing and having fun?"

"...I agree."

Mikan smiled as the sun began to set on the horizon. As soon as the night became dark, a shower of stars began to fall down from the sky as if they were a curtain. Mikan gasped as Nagito whistled on the show given to them by nature. He once thought that they were just a bunch of blinking annoyance in the sky, but watching them with Mikan was different, somehow.

"Yeah," Nagito confirmed. "This is the best."

* * *

"So who are you supposed to be again?"

"I am the esteemed Byakuya Togami of the Togami family," he huffed loudly. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The Ultimate Imposter's eyes looked down to find a pink-haired girl standing before him in bewilderment. She was adorned like a playful demon, a headband with a pair of curved horn jutting out of each side. She wore a cute frilly clothes with a pair of white-pink stockings under a leather shoes.

"Me? I'm Kotoko Utsugi, Starting today, I am officially the Ultimate Play Actress. Stamped, recognized, and under the protection of the Future Foundation. It's very nice to meet you, Mister Byakuya." The girl briefly bowed gracefully before noticing that something was wrong. She looked up with confusion in her eyes.

"Mister Byakuya, when did you get fat?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh well, here's chapter two.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, but I had a lot of difficulties too. I don't really know how to write Komaeda's actions and emotions after the end of DR3, so I just write whatever. I hope it doesn't feel very Out Of Character or something like that (To be honest, I don't know how Komaeda could even be Out Of Character at all). I think Komaeda is one of those characters where he could be written in any way and it wouldn't feel the least bit out of character.**

 **Well, enough of that. Let's talk about the next chapter… but before that I'm going to thank those who reviewed, followed, and favorite the first chapter. I will pair up Hajime with everyone** _ **except**_ **Komeada. So rest assured. It's not because I want to be original mind you, it's because I don't think their relationship will work out that well, you know, so I'm going to ship him with Mikan instead. Woop, woop.**

 **Well, the next update would be in a week's time or the next week. Kazuichi Soda and the Invention of the Century will be available then.**

 **Now, I need some sleep.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
